1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature liquid crystal display device used for a viewfinder or a projector, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional viewfinder for a video camera unit for displaying a pictured image based on a video signal supplied from a video camera apparatus incorporated with a CCD (charge-coupled device) image device and a video tape employs a CRT (cathode ray tube) display as display means. However, such a conventional viewfinder provided with the CRT display has some disadvantages that it is heavy in weight and causes the whole of the unit to become bulky, thus incurring much inconvenience to carry the video camera unit.
As a result of this, recently, there is an idea to use a light-weight and compact liquid crystal display panel as a display means of the viewfinder. This liquid crystal display panel has transparent column and row electrodes on the opposing surfaces of a pair of transparent glass substrates in a matrix form, and sealing liquid crystal therebetween, so that a pictured image can be displayed according to a video signal supplied from the video camera apparatus, by driving the column and row electrodes through driver IC chips.
In such a viewfinder, naturally, those electronic parts such as the driver IC chips, etc. are confined to be disposed in a space out of a light passage passing through an eyepiece portion, the liquid crystal display panel, and a backlight. Because of this, for the liquid crystal display panel device provided with driver IC chips is used a so-called "chip on glass" manufacturing method in which each glass substrate of the display panel is formed much larger than a display region so as to form a wiring pattern for connection on a peripheral portion of each glass substrate outside the display region, so that the driver IC chip would be bonded to the wiring pattern on the peripheral portion of each glass substrate.
According to this method, however, a space for mounting the IC chip is needed outside the periphery portion of the display region of the display panel, so that the display panel becomes larger. This increases the cross section of the viewfinder and causes the whole size of the camera unit to be larger.
Such a problem also appears in an image projector using the liquid crystal display panel. The object of the present invention is to provide a miniature liquid crystal display device which can make the outer periphery of the display panel smaller than the conventional one, thereby causing the whole of the unit to be smaller.